


Silentium

by frankmcewan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankmcewan/pseuds/frankmcewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У меня сжимается сердце, потому что я точно знаю – я сегодня умру. Умру, лежа в собственной постели, в сотый раз скончаюсь под теплым стеганым одеялом. Это происходит каждую ночь – он приходит и убивает меня, а я не могу закричать. Я лежу на животе, повернув вбок голову и смотрю в непроглядную темноту, широко распахнув глаза. Я даже моргнуть не могу, и в глазах начинает печь, по щеке скатывается слезинка. Я все еще не могу издать ни звука, я умираю молча, и она ничего не узнает до самого рассвета, пока утром не проснется и не найдет мое холодное тело с переломленным хребтом рядом с собой, живой и теплой. И тогда она закричит. За всех, кто не может выдавить из себя ни звука, она будет кричать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silentium

**отрывок первый**  
… наваливается на меня. Мягкими, противно теплыми руками обвивает мою шею сзади и надавливает. Надавливает, сжимает, и я чувствую, как медленно и мучительно больно ломается мой хребет, и хочу закричать. Отчаянно хочу закричать и напугать его, того неизвестного, кто мучает меня, кто душит меня ночь за ночью. Ночь за ночью я в бесплодных попытках раскрываю рот, пытаясь закричать. Я не могу выдавить из себя ни звука. Я твержу себе: кричи! Кричи, чувак! Станет легче, ты только закричи! И не могу. Я физически не могу закричать. Могу только молчать и широко распахнутыми глазами смотреть в темноту. Смотреть в темноту и ощущать, как что-то большое наваливается на меня сзади и тихонько нашептывает мне на ухо непонятные слова. Я не разбираю, что он говорит, потому что я отвлекаюсь. Меня отвлекают его руки, его теплые потные пальцы, которые мягко обвивают мою шею сзади и начинают сдавливать.

У меня сжимается сердце, потому что я точно знаю – я сегодня умру. Умру, лежа в собственной постели, в сотый раз скончаюсь под теплым стеганым одеялом. Это происходит каждую ночь – он приходит и убивает меня, а я не могу закричать. Я лежу на животе, повернув вбок голову и смотрю в непроглядную темноту, широко распахнув глаза. Я даже моргнуть не могу, и в глазах начинает печь, по щеке скатывается слезинка. Я все еще не могу издать ни звука, я умираю молча, и она ничего не узнает до самого рассвета, пока утром не проснется и не найдет мое холодное тело с переломленным хребтом рядом с собой, живой и теплой. И тогда она закричит. За всех, кто не может выдавить из себя ни звука, она будет кричать.

Утром она будит меня прохладным поцелуем в лоб, и я воскресаю. Как делаю каждый день, без перерывов и выходных. День за днем я убеждаюсь в том, что есть только один человек, который может вернуть меня к жизни после моей предельно болезненной кончины – та, кто умеет громко кричать.

**отрывок второй**  
… почти успеваю это заметить. Я встаю к окну, чтобы закрыть его, а когда возвращаюсь, обнаруживаю, что он перевернул страницу. Снова. Он часто так делает – заставляет меня отойти, а потом путает мне страницы, или крадет ручку. А ручек здесь выдают мало, и надо постараться, чтобы достать новую. 

Я снова сажусь в кресло, но в комнату входит молодой врач в белом халате. Я никогда не боялся докторов, но с некоторых пор белый цвет слишком режет глаза. Поэтому она никогда не надевает белое, когда приходит о мне. Она все понимает. 

Доктор изображает приветственную улыбку, но отводит взгляд. Видно, что ему неприятно находиться рядом со мной. Его можно понять – я представить себе не могу, как выгляжу сейчас, я слишком давно не видел себя, зеркал у меня нет. Когда она приходит, она иногда приносит с собой бритву и бреет меня, ей не нравится щетина. Перед процедурой бритья меня обычно связывают. Они наивно думают, что я хочу убить себя. Даже если бы я и хотел, я слишком брезглив, чтобы вскрывать себе вены, тем более он бы мне не позволил. Он играет со мной, ему нравится заставлять меня страдать. Ему нравится смотреть, как я безмолвно раскрываю рот в бездумной попытке кричать.

\- Как вы чувствуете себя, мистер… Стилински? – молодому доктору с трудом дается эта фамилия. Я не сразу понимаю, что он обращается ко мне, я уже и не помню, какая моя настоящая фамилия. Он зазывает нас не иначе как «мы», а «мы» в его понимании – Ногицунэ. 

\- Я могу увидеться с отцом? – спрашиваю я вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос. Что бы я ответил ему? Что со мной все хорошо? Что со мной все плохо? Надо бы сказать, что я уже давно не принадлежу себе, что мое тело теперь – пустая, медленно гниющая оболочка для существа, которого не должно существовать, а все, что осталось от моего разума – обрывочные воспоминания и жалкие крупицы сарказма, которые я пытаюсь сохранять при себе.

\- Я очень сожалею, но право на посещение имеет только один человек. Это мисс Мартин, - врач уходит. Думаю, он просто боится меня. Или того, что живет внутри меня.

Отец не приходит меня навестить, потому что он умер, только мне этого не говорят. Они думают, что я не знаю, но он все мне рассказал. Со всеми подробностями, в которых я не нуждался. Он рассказал мне, как мы это сделали. Мы с ним убили моего отца.

Я снова не мог закричать.

**отрывок третий**  
… не могу вспомнить, как ее зовут. Сегодня у меня особенно сильно болит голова, и я не могу вспомнить. У нее прохладные руки, и она очень осторожна, когда бреет мое лицо. Право, я очень люблю, когда она приходит, чтобы побрить меня. Она смотрит на меня с очаровательной сосредоточенностью и вниманием и в эти моменты я не вижу жалости. Я знаю, она меня жалеет. Я знаю, меня жалеет каждый, кому не лень. Бедный-бедный, сумасшедший. Бедный-бедный… как? Кто?

\- Бедный-бедный, - шепчет она, - Мой бедный, бедный Стайлз.

Я хочу спросить, кто такой Стайлз, но она меня целует. И я почти что кожей чувствую, насколько я жалок и отвратителен.

\- Ты ведь даже не помнишь, как меня зовут, - печально говорит она. И в этот момент я особенно себе отвратителен, потому что я должен ей сказать, как сильно она мне дорога. Я влюблен в нее с третьего класса, я это помню! Мы ходили с ней на школьный бал, я помню! Она первая поцеловала меня, когда я сходил с ума, я тоже помню это! Я должен закричать, я хочу закричать: «Я люблю тебя, Лидия! Я помню тебя, Лидия!» Я так хочу кричать, но не могу.

\- Стайлз, я вижу все по твоим глазам, - шепчет она, но я знаю, что ей нужно все это услышать. Почему, почему я не могу ничего сказать ей? – Я тебя все на лбу написано, такое у тебя выражение лица, - она смеется, но кажется, будто рыдает, будто ее выворачивают наизнанку и переламывают каждую кость пополам, а потом вновь все складывают вместе и говорят – вот она, Лидия Мартин. Все так и было. Она смеется, а мне кажется, что она рыдает.

Я честно пытаюсь что-то сказать ей…

**отрывок четвертый**  
… получается только во сне. Теперь есть еще один признак, по которому я могу отличить сон от реальности – во сне я могу говорить. И еще в моем сне никогда нет Лидии Мартин, девушки с рыжими волосами. Я мечусь в бессмысленных поисках ее, за моей спиной смеется он, а потом я просыпаюсь в тишине и одиночестве. И смотрю широко распахнутыми глазами в пустоту. Она приходит среди ночи, потому что не может смотреть, как мне делают все уколы и капельницы, и еще потому что ей хоть иногда нужно появляться дома. На несколько часов она исчезает, и для меня это несколько часов мучений и борьбы с ним. Когда она приходит, меня переполняет спокойствие и умиротворенность.

После того, как все меня оставили, она – единственная, кто может успокоить меня. С самого начала она была единственной, кто знал, как. 

Она приходит среди ночи, и думает, что я сплю. Она хочет, чтобы я думал, что она никогда меня не покидает. Я притворяюсь спящим – или мертвым – и наблюдаю, как она переодевается в теплую фланелевую пижаму. Она в ней такая домашняя и уютная и порой мне кажется, что все в порядке. Она тихонько пробирается и обхватывает меня со спины руками, она знает, что мне холодно. Мне всегда холодно.

**отрывок пятый**  
… согреть меня некому. Во сне всегда жуткий мороз, но нет никого с рыжими волосами, кто мог бы обхватить меня со спины руками и прошептать: все хорошо, Стайлз.

Есть только Ногицунэ, и он шепчет мне на ухо, что все просто прекрасно. Мы сильны, как никогда. Мы сильны достаточно, чтобы убить девушку с длинными рыжими волосами и добрым сердцем. 

Довольно жутко стоять над постелью спящего человека и знать, что он скоро умрет. Знать, что ты убьешь его. Чувствовать, как твои руки тебе не принадлежат.

Чувствовать, как ты – но не ты – разлепляешь пересохшие губы и хрипло произносишь ее имя. Лидия. Она самое прекрасное существо, а сейчас – спящая – она кажется счастливой. Рыжие волосы разметаны по подушке, и он в моей голове красочно представляет, как все это будет заляпано кровью. 

**отрывок шестой**  
… почти не удается контролировать это. Я борюсь за каждое движение, за каждый звук. Я столько должен сказать ей, пока есть шанс, я должен защитить ее во что бы то ни стало. 

Мы говорим: Лидия.

Мы говорим: Просыпайся, Лидия.

Мы говорим: Вставай, Лидия.

Она спит так чутко, что мне становится ее жаль.

Мы говорим: Прости, что разбудили тебя, Лидия.

Я говорю: Я должен сказать тебе, Лидия.

Мы говорим: Не бойся, Лидия.

Я говорю: Мне страшно, Лидия.

И она обнимает меня так крепко, словно пытается от чего-то удержать. От чего-то неясного и очень, очень страшного.

Она говорит: Не бойся, Стайлз, я рядом. Не бойся.

Мы говорим: Так нужно, Лидия. Нам очень жаль, Лидия. 

Я чувствую, как по моим рукам течет ее кровь, и я говорю: Я люблю тебя, Лидия.


End file.
